


Frostbitten

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt:'I was just outside for hours and it was so cold i can't feel my toes, but then i saw you, and we've been dating for a while but I still feel kinda giddy and warm when you kiss me (but i still can't feel my goddamn toes)'which sums up the plot, pretty much, so there you go!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	Frostbitten

Isak can’t remember being quite this cold in his life before. When Even had suggested this little jaunt of a holiday destination, Isak had taken it in his stride. It would be fine, he’d argued with himself. This is Norway, he’d been in snow and cold before, and it would all be _fine._ All he really needed was his warmest clothes, and Even for snuggling purposes.

That had all been a lie! While Oslo does get cold, it’s nothing like this. Isak’s fingers and toes are literally falling off, he’s almost certain of it. His warmest clothes are a joke, and worst of all, Even is not around for aforementioned snuggling purposes. Snuggling which, Isak thinks with a pout, was half of the entire purpose of this trip to the arctic (or rather of this trip to wherever this place is, which is as close as Isak was willing to get). This place is as cold as Hell would be if Hell was a cold place rather than a hot one. Surely even the real arctic couldn’t be as cold as this damn place is.

Also, the fire cracking merrily on the hearth nearby seems more like it’s mocking Isak than there to help. The air next to it is warmer than it is further out, but it’s not exactly what you could call actual heat. Not the sort of actual heat Isak needs to help him feel his extremities anyway. With his back to the fire, his front is frozen, but if he turns the other way, the icy air creeps in under his sweater and makes him shudder with cold. So he’s stuck with a frozen front and icy cold hands.

He’s blowing on his fingers, trying to warm them up in the mittens he refuses to take off, when the door blasts open, an icy wind slams through Isak, and Even blows in, all furry jacket and snow-encased eyelashes. He grins and Isak’s hands drop to his sides as he stares at this ridiculous boy in front of him.

“How are you not dying of cold?” Isak asks, hearing the petulance in his voice but not really caring right now.

Even’s grin widens and he slides up close to Isak. His hands slip around Isak’s back and pull him in tight. His fur-rimmed hood has fallen off, exposing the blond of his hair, plastered to his head with dripping water and a few tiny icicles hanging off the strands at the front. The rest has apparently melted in the face of the fire that’s roaring in the fireplace next to them. It’s warm enough for _Even_ apparently, even if it refuses to help Isak.

The fire has done nothing to warm away the chill Isak’s been feeling, but Even is close now, his body warm even through the heavy jacket. Or maybe that’s just the way Isak is reacting to Even’s presence. There’s something about being so close to Even that makes Isak feel warm even in this coldest of weather.

“Well,” Even says, with that look of his that Isak just _knows_ means he’s going to say something completely sappy. Something that Isak really would love to roll his eyes about, but which he also knows will make him puddle inside and melt into Even instead. Because Isak can’t help it when Even gets like this. 

“Well,” Even repeats, clearly trying to be sure he has Isak’s attention. Isak rolls his eyes as a small rebellion against his own instincts but makes sure Even knows he’s with him, holding his gaze and smiling. Because he can’t not, when Even’s looking at him _that_ way. “I can’t help it. I feel warm whenever I see you.”

He ducks in and presses a kiss to Isak’s lips. Even’s are cool, still bearing the mark of the cold air outside, and yet Isak feels it too. Warmth spreads through him just from that kiss. He sighs in irritated amusement at himself. They’ve been together for such a long time now that this shouldn’t still happen. And yet, he gets his hands on Even’s body or his lips on Even’s lips and he’s suddenly a newly-loved, touch-starved boy all over again.

“You are the cheesiest dickhead I’ve ever met,” Isak says eventually once they’ve parted. His body is flushed now, even his fingers not feeling the cold in quite the same way they had been just moments earlier. He discards the mittens so he can run his fingers in under Even’s collar, trying to feel the soft warmth of his skin on his fingertips. Disappointingly, Isak can’t get his fingers in under the tight hood.

“I’m the cheesiest dickhead,” Even agrees, kissing Isak again, laughing into it as he watches Isak’s attempts at getting inside his clothing, and sending another flood of warmth right through him. “But you love me for it.”

There’s another bright light in his eyes, a surety that Isak really does love it despite every protestation. Isak shrugs, tries to pretend he’s not affected but Even laughs as if he can see right through him anyway. He probably can; Isak knows he’s an open book when it comes to Even.

“Shut up, asshole. I do love you, but my toes are literally falling off right now and no amount of kissing is going to help you when I lose them all to frostbite.”

Even pulls away to shrug himself out of the ridiculous jacket, then holds a hand out to Isak. His brows are raised in an exaggeratedly suggestive way, making Isak groan. 

“There’s a nice bed just over there,” Even says, wiggling his eyebrows. “It has a nice warm electric blanket and it could have a nice warm body in it to help you out, too.”

Isak takes Even’s hand. It’s cool in his own, but Isak’s fingers are thawing, and warming up. His toes are still freezing cold, soaked in his wet socks inside his wet boots, and there’s a definite appeal in discarding all of that and crawling into the bed with Even. An appeal that goes beyond the blissful idea of warm toes and has more to do with Even and the way Isak feels when they’re snuggled together. 

Maybe this not-quite-the-arctic trip isn’t so bad, after all. Curling up with Even in the bed, no-one else around and no responsibilities except warming each other up, Isak thinks maybe this is the perfect holiday after all.


End file.
